


the curse of soulmates

by ivylynn



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Percy Jackson AU, other people appear too but it's just bee-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivylynn/pseuds/ivylynn
Summary: "Soulmates, you know?""Same thing," Yang is quick to say."You keep saying that, but it's not. This is two people, and destiny is your path. They don't have to be connected. We can go away now, you'd forsake your destiny, and we'd still be there, two souls meant to be in one place."





	the curse of soulmates

Gods are real and too few people know about it. It's the best kept secret of the old and new world, and Yang couldn't be more frustrated about it. She's gone through life at a camp made for half-bloods, but with the fall of monster population, it isn't too dangerous to get out and roam the nearest city.

 

And don't get her wrong, Yang  _ loves _ Patch. But it's scenic more than thrilling, and the only real thing she can do there is get a bike and ride around. Getting too far from the camp is where your tie to connection severs, and though she's been to the edges of service, Yang hasn't been able to really get to do what she wants.

 

It's the life of a demi-god orphan, she settles around the age of seventeen, and then Weiss comes up with an insane idea by her standards.

 

"We should all go to college," Weiss says one summer night, when Yang is nineteen and no one else is around to hear it but her and Ruby. She laughs at it, because it has  _ got _ to be a joke. The unimpressed look Weiss shoots her convinces her otherwise, and she struggles to make a straight face again. "What?"

 

Yang shakes her head, sighs and almost says something stupid like, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Instead, she struts out of the room. It's not often she leaves without a word, but she's done it enough to not be followed.

 

-

 

The second time's the charm is what Ruby decides. She approaches Yang when she's at her weakest, on the hottest day of summer. It's not that heat bothers her — quite the opposite — but it's days when she's most reminded of the things she's missed out on, not being "normal". The many benefits of demi-gods are outweighed by the fact that her father has shown up twice in her life.

 

The scorching sun reminds her of Apollo, shaggy haired and eternally young, a picture of what could have been a good parent, but a playboy at heart. A playboy with a heart of gold, most would tell her, but all that gold must have made it crust, or at least his desire to visit every once in a while.

 

And Ruby knows it; Artemis is there for the two of them, making up for what her brother lacks, but Yang is well aware that she's only there because of Ruby and her wonderlike ability to blend in with the wilderness and wield most weapons at camp.

"One of these days, I'll be joining the Hunters," Ruby says, sneaking up behind Yang, who's sitting on a rock near the water. "And I really want to experience the world a little before I go," she tells her. It's a low blow, even for a person Yang has never been able to say no to. The thought of losing touch with her tears at Yang as soon as it's put out there in the world, no sooner than this moment. She curses the gods in all the languages she knows when Ruby stands in front of her, blocking her view. "I'll stay with you if you really think it's ridiculous, but don't you think college would be fun?"

 

Yang has to breathe out, breathe in and then stop avoiding Ruby's gaze before she shakes her head. "I think anything on the other side of the tree will be more fun than sitting around here, that's a low standard to get beyond," she replies easily. It sounds like the truth she's convinced in, not one she believes, but those emotions are simple to be masked.

 

"I'll go," she finally says after a brief silence and the squeal she gets in response is more enthusiastic than what she had prepared for. Her brain hurts a little from it, but maybe seeing Ruby so happy, feeling her crushing hug, and leaning into the touch is what's more important now.

 

-

 

Yang doesn't get a quest at camp Half-Blood. She's there for six years, and neither her nor Ruby (which would have by default included her) got a reason to have a go at some thrilling adventure. Sure, the people who have gone and returned only had boring stories to tell, but that is why Yang was sure hers wouldn't have been like that.

 

Like they were saving her for something different. Something bigger than just some demons and monsters, big enough to require her specifically and not other schmucks.

 

It never happens, but they execute Weiss' plan almost perfectly.

 

Beacon, they decide, is one of the best options around that will undoubtedly have all three of them. Weiss hasn't been staying at camp the whole year round (she's one of those whose Godly parent actually visits and advises), so she's not too thrilled she has to settle instead of go to Atlas, but she's smart enough to know that there's safety in numbers.

 

-

 

There's a saying that goes "A jackdaw is always found near a jackdaw" or whatever the bird analogy is in the human world. Yang's not fond of the new world ones, thinks it's much better to just use the old ones. And that's how she rationalizes her own going to college.

 

Without any hesitation, she picks an engineering major as soon as she's asked to choose, but takes classes like Ancient Greece History and Photojournalism just for the fun of it and some extra credit. She's not an overachiever by any means, but she wants to hear what those are all about. The former because she feels like she's going to laugh at most things they teach, and the second because photography has always fascinated her.

 

The chances of her actually finishing college are low, but she'll have some fun along the way. She's learned from the limited internet research she had done before arriving on campus that Beacon has the best parties, provided you get in with a group of people who know the people who throw those. 

 

And Yang has no worry about that.

 

-

 

They get assigned in two double-bed rooms, and Yang's the third wheel. She's mad about it, at first, but then she figures she'll have a cool roommate or something and it'll be fine. Still, she helps Ruby and Weiss move in first before facing her destiny.

 

(It doesn't escape her how she's never been told her true one, having to find it on her own, not even as she carries the huge suitcase and two backpacks up the stairs that lead to her dorm room.)

 

When she finally gets to her room (two floors up), she's the first one there. She picks the bed that's next to the window, because she's always far too hot to be near the heating. It's more of a curse than an advantage when it comes to winters in the human world, honestly, being the daughter of Apollo.

 

-

 

Yang's halfway through unpacking when she hears a knock at the door. "It's open!" She shouts, a little too loud for it not to be heard. Two seconds later, a girl is walking in, and Yang has to physically stop what she's doing when she sees her.

 

The way she says, "Hi," is forced, barely above a whisper, but the girl smiles like she's heard her. She drops her bags and takes a few steps to close the gap between them and extend her hand. Yang looks shaken, but takes the girl's hand anyway, feeling a little static between them, but that might just be her. 

 

"Yang," she says, after clearing her throat.

 

"Blake," the girl replies and Yang finally has a name to attach to the face that's leaving her almost speechless. "Blake Belladonna."

 

It suits the girl,  _ Blake.  _ Off Yang's lips, it sounds almost majestic, combined with the black pants and the long white coat that she's wearing. All she's missing is a crown, a way for humans to tell that she's special. It lingers on that, the pronunciation of Blake's name by Yang, until the silence is too awkward not to break.

 

"Sorry, I was just thinking how the name fits your look," Yang explains, a cheeky wink added after the fact. It's not the best thing she could have said, but she backs up a little in her mind, lets the statement rest before asking, "Do you need help with your bags?"

 

Blake looks at her bemusedly, from what Yang can tell. "No, thank you. I don't have much," she says. What she proceeds to bring into the room is more than the much Yang's used to, but she doesn't say a word about it. Yang chills in her bed, playing with her phone and pretending that she doesn't steal glances at Blake every two seconds.

 

She'd say she's only human and it's hard to resist, but only one of those is true.

 

-

 

In case any of her thoughts are read, Yang tries to steer her brain towards lighter topics, like what kind of books Blake likes, or what her favorite color is. It essentially doesn't work, but she's persistent. And  _ yeah _ , snooping through Blake's stuff while she's away is technically awful, but they haven't talked much the past few days, and there's really no other way to learn.

 

(Starting a conversation has proven to be more difficult than anything else. She's tried, but somehow that never goes in the right direction and one of them ultimately leaves for class or lunch, or dinner, or whatever excuse Yang can think of at that moment.)

 

The third time she does it, a little more daring than any other time before, Blake barges into the room. Well, she doesn't exactly  _ barge in _ , more like politely strolls in, with the click-clacking of her shoes as a potential warning as she walks through the hallway.

 

"What are you doing?" Blake asks, and the heat in Yang's cheeks comes fast. If she could sell a lie like saying that the book she's holding is hers even if she is across the room from her bed and doesn't  _ own _ any books other than those she's bought for college, she would. So instead:

 

"I was bored," she tells Blake, and it's technically the truth. Why she's in the middle of a book that Blake is reading, she doesn't explain, and by the looks of it, the content is familiar enough to Blake not to ask about it. "And I wanted to get to know you better," Yang adds, making Blake's eyebrows furrow and her stare unimpressed.

 

"Is that how you get to know people these days, snooping through their things?" It's a valid question, but it doesn't make Yang any less insistent upon her version of the truth. So she nods, confident all of a sudden.

She puts the book down where it was before, takes a couple of steps towards her bed and then turns back to face Blake. "It is when your roommate refuses to talk more than ten words to you." Yang's always been daring, but this is like going against her own instincts to pull back.

 

Blake stays silent for a while, enough time for Yang to walk to her bed and take her phone off the charger. She's just about ready to leave when she hears Blake tell her, "Let's go," and she follows like any other dumb fool would.

 

-

 

They talk over dinner for hours. Blake takes her to a Mexican restaurant that Yang's never even seen, far enough from the campus to not be surrounded by constant college student noise or people sitting in the grass fields, pretending they're studying or leaning against a tree and listening to music.

 

The walk there is silent, but their pace is fast and it doesn't take too long. A half an hour for the burritos Yang has bought and made Blake try ("Come on, you  _ have _ to. I can't believe you knew about this place for  _ weeks _ and didn't think to inform your own roommate."), it's pretty worth it.

 

Yang learns a lot: Blake is from Menagerie, which is an island she's never heard of, she's decided to major in journalism even though her main interest lies in creative writing, her parents are endlessly supportive and being away is hard, but also a little freeing. Most of all, Yang learns that she could listen to Blake's voice for hours on end and not be bored just because of the way she sounds.

 

-

 

"We didn't even get to the important questions," Yang complains when they've left and stepped onto campus again, no more excuses to sit around and talk at three in the morning, when the place is out of people to serve and the staff is looking at them like they're the crazy ones. Not an ounce of sleep lingers in her voice and though Blake's is calmer, Yang can hear that she's not tired of this, either.

 

"We basically know each other's life stories, what's there that's more important?" Blake asks her, stopping in her tracks. Yang stops with her, turns to see Blake looking expectantly at her.

 

"Like, what's your favorite color?"

 

Thinking of a question on the fly is probably the hardest thing to possibly do, and that's including fighting with monsters. Still, Yang is pretty pleased about bringing up a question that's been burning in the back of her head. Blake asks, "Why is that important?" and Yang thinks she has a point, but doesn't say so.

 

"Because every time I look you in the eyes, I'm reminded of mine," she instead insists.

 

Maybe she has been skirting around the fact that she's a demi-god by cautiously avoiding the topic, and she's been telling only the humanly interesting stories all night long, not a mention of the gods above, but when Yang looks at Blake, she tells the truth.

 

Blake chuckles, bows her head, and continues on the path to their dorm room, leaving Yang alone in her place. There's enough distance between them, and all of a sudden it feels  _ weird _ not being inches apart, but Yang doesn't bring herself to move a step until Blake answers finally, over her shoulder.

 

"Mine's lilac," she says, not stuttering in her walk when Yang struggles to catch up.

 

-

 

Yang sleeps turned towards the wall even though her regular position is on her back. This way, she doesn't see Blake in her peripheral vision. She technically has an early morning class tomorrow, but she's not sleeping by four in the morning, and neither Ruby nor Weiss have anything to do.

 

Technically.

 

They could have plans for the morning, but in Yang's mind they've effectively been cancelled for whatever Yang wants to do. She spends the night readjusting her position because her arm keeps getting numb, and gets some rest only once the sun is almost up.

 

She leaves before Blake wakes up (which is annoyingly early every  _ single _ day) purposely, to avoid any awkward conversations, but only arrives at Ruby and Weiss' room after breakfast and a run, hoping to clear her mind. It's been on a constant repeat, shuffling between the tunes of Blake's stories and her last reply; did she only say it because of Yang's eyes or was it a freak coincidence?

 

-

 

They both claimed exhaustion after coming into the room and haven't had time to talk since except for casual goodnights.

 

-

 

( Blake lets her catch up before they enter the building. She doesn't stop completely, but she slows down enough for Yang to be right next to her. They smile at each other without a word, and Yang opens the door, but lets Blake go in first.

 

The soft laugh she gets in response is all she really needs. At their door, however, it doesn't go as smoothly. When they reach it, Blake's the first one, and the one to unlock the door, but they stay in front of it for a few seconds, just looking at each other.

 

Yang's brain screams for her to kiss the girl, and it takes a lot of will not to actually go for it. In the end, the fact that they're going into the same room stops her. It  _ feels _ like they were on a date, but she might be reading too much into it and it was just a friendly outing between two roommates.

  
Someone will figure it out. )

 

-

 

If the doors didn't lock at the dorm, Yang would be coming right into the room without a warning; Weiss opens it for her instead, and moves back to let her in. "Thanks," is all Yang mumbles before heading inside and plopping onto Ruby's bed. They're both there, four eyes staring at Yang for any sort of explanation.

 

"I got good news and bad news," she says, cliché-like and all. She adds a dramatic sigh just for good measure. "Which one do you want first?"

 

Ruby yells, "The good," at the same time that Weiss says, "The bad," and it's up to Yang to decide which to tell. It's only a few seconds of deliberation before she realizes she's not even sure which is which, and maybe they can clue her into that.

 

"There's this girl. She's great on paper, real fun  _ and _ she can keep up with me." The raised eyebrows don't surprise Yang — she doesn't fall for people often. Even talking about it is scarce enough that neither Ruby nor Weiss say anything; Yang's pretty sure they have no idea  _ what _ to say. "Except she's my roommate."

 

Ruby gasps like it's the biggest plot twist in her favorite show, and Weiss lets out the quietest of sighs that Yang barely catches. She shakes her head and closes her eyes before falling onto her back on the bed.

 

"Uh," Ruby starts, questioning tone behind the exclamation, "Those both sound like good things?"

 

"Of course they don't," Weiss stops her before she gets too far. "She  _ cannot _ fall for her roommate of all people, those relationships can get tricky and end really sourly."

 

"Thanks, Weiss," Yang sighs, hands over her eyes. "Gods, I'm  _ fucked _ ."

 

-

There's a resolution somewhere along the way: chill out and don't think about it. Yang chooses the opposite path when she's at a crossroads, though.

 

"Do you believe in soulmates?"

 

The question interrupts Blake's studying successfully, making her turn and look at Yang. "I believe in destiny," she replies, and it rolls off her lips smoothly, like she's been thinking about it before. "Why?"

 

It's a simple, one-word question that Yang should be able to answer easily enough. but in all honesty, she has no idea what to say. "Same thing, I guess," she settles. "Have you found yours?"

 

She's not sure what she wants to know more, the soulmate or the destiny. She'll accept any answer. Yang's been lying around for most of the afternoon, quietly scrolling through websites; it feels good just to talk.

 

"I don't know if you can ever find it, you just stumble into it."

 

"Semantics," Yang waves her off. "Have you?"

 

"I don't think I'd be here if I hadn't," Blake says. It makes Yang more frustrated than anything, makes her sit up and watch with pure curiosity. "What?"

 

Only when Blake raises her eyebrows and tilts her head Yang figures out that her sudden movement could be disturbing. "How do you mean that?"

 

"It's just some advice I followed to get here. If I hadn't believed it, I would still be in Menagerie, probably."

 

_ Thank Olympus you had _ , goes unsaid by Yang. She instead sighs and nods. "I think I might get that," she says. "I don't know if I'd be here if my sister and best friend weren't insisting on it."

 

"Maybe that's your fate," Blake tells her. The scoff she gets in response is perhaps not what she expects, so Yang hurries to clear it up.

 

"Fate has just always carried a different meaning to me. Like the three Fates, you know," Yang explains like everyone should be aware of the Fates, weaving the lives of innocents and cutting the thread sometimes too soon, other times too late. Too soon, Yang knows well, is the worst of two; she's lost the only father figure she's ever known in that way.

 

But her history is just that; in the past, where it should be.

 

"It's basically the same thing," Blake points out. "Semantics, if I can borrow your words." The smile she follows it with would make Yang swoon if she didn't have any self-control.

 

"But the connotation is worse when you involve the Fates." It kind of slips out, kind of comes out with purpose, and Yang doesn't care enough to correct herself. Not everyone goes around walking thinking the gods and the Fates are real, and she's certainly not worried about it. She doesn't get the sense that Blake really buys into shit like that.

 

Blake looks at her with a smile that Yang hasn't seen before, chuckling lightly. "You should take the Ancient Greek Mythology course if you're into that," she says.

 

"Already am," Yang replies a little too quickly. It seems to take Blake by surprise, the answer, and Yang can't resist the urge to ask, "What?"

 

"I'm taking it, too."

 

-

 

The next lecture of AGM, as Yang likes to shorten it, she makes sure to watch for Blake coming in. Ruby, Weiss and she are in the fourth row of the lecture hall, because Weiss insists on taking notes even though they know all of the syllabus well in advance. It turns out taking this class will get them an easy A, which is just what Yang needs.

 

"Blake!" Yang shouts, much to Ruby's dismay. She's not in the middle like she usually prefers to be, instead taking the side seat today. She waves Blake over, and hopes that she doesn't have an assigned seat already that she'd like to sit at.

 

Hopes that she doesn't have a group of people she'd prefer to be with, more like.

 

"You're smiling too much," Weiss tells her, and Yang gives her the side eye. Blake heads towards them; Yang takes that as a victory. "It's nauseating," is completely ignored by Yang, because she has better things to do. Like talk to Blake.

 

"Come sit with us," Yang tells her once she's close enough, patting the seat on the side of her where Ruby isn't. "This is my sister, Ruby," Yang taps Ruby's shoulder, "and the other one's Weiss." The introduction is unnecessary for the two of them, because they've both heard enough about Blake  _ and _ Yang wasn't subtle when getting her attention seconds ago.

 

"Nice to meet you, guys," Blake says, infuriatingly politely. She doesn't take much convincing to take a seat next to Yang, placing her jacket and bag next to her beforehand. She takes out a notebook as Yang looks with interest. "Are you not taking notes?" Blake asks, pointing to the emptiness of the desk in front of Yang.

 

"Weiss is the only one who ever takes notes," Ruby replies, beating Yang to it. "We kinda know all of what the professor's talking about in the classes, perks of being a—" she gets interrupted by an over-the-top shove by Yang.

 

"Of being what?" Of course, Blake asks. And Yang's great at improvising, but somehow nothing is coming to her mind right now. Not when she's turned to Blake, looking at her and trying to come up with a legitimate reason behind knowing Greek mythology.

 

Thankfully, Weiss knows just what to say: "Of being avid mythology schmucks. It's in their genes." Yang's never been more thankful being essentially called a nerd before. "I, on the other hand, value everything the professor is saying."

 

"She's hoping to bone the TA," Yang supplies, "so she thinks writing down everything and going in for consultations will help." It amuses her every time Weiss gasps in response to what she says, and this time is no exception. Annoying Weiss is one of the few things in this world that has never failed to entertain. "I keep telling her, it'll happen when pigs fly, but she doesn't want to listen."

 

"Pyrrha Nikos?" Blake asks, and Yang's hesitant to nod; she should know the name by now, but somehow it always seems to escape her. "She always seems so nice when I talk to her."

 

"She  _ is _ ," Weiss replies, and Yang swears she can see heart-eyes in Weiss' gaze. Infatuation is the  _ worst _ , she knows; she's in a bit of a pickle herself with Blake, but Blake doesn't seem to care either way.

 

-

 

They get an assignment at the end of the class: pair up, pick a God of Olympus and make a presentation about them. It seems easy enough; they split into pairs of Ruby and Weiss, and Yang and Black, of course, and then walk to their dorm rooms separately because Weiss wants to grab some coffee and Ruby follows along. And then Blake gives an insane proposal.

 

"What about Apollo?" She says it so nonchalantly that Yang almost gets mad until she remembers that Blake doesn't know anything about her or her father. But she seems to notice the cue that Yang's giving her. "Not a fan?"

 

"If you'd said anyone else I would've been so down for it," Yang replies, shaking her head. "Definitely not a fan."

 

"You kind of remind me of him, it's weird," Blake utters, quietly enough for Yang to be able to ignore it.

 

She doesn't.

 

"I'm nothing like him," she spits out, and regrets it only a second after the words are out of her mouth. "Sorry, I don't know why I said it like that."

 

"Apollo was famously handsome, he was a musician, and the god of sun and light," Blake defends her choice. "You're incredibly beautiful, you have a guitar — although I haven't heard you play — and you kind of bring the light to every room you're in, it's sort of miraculous." She stops there, and Yang  _ should _ take it as a compliment, really. But she doesn't relate anything about her father to herself on purpose, she's been trying to avoid it for all of her life.

 

"Thanks, but no thanks," Yang says, the politeness nowhere near her voice. "Any other Olympian, please." The plea is heard loud and clear by Blake, who suggests Ares next and Yang is happy to agree with that. It's not her favorite Olympian, but anything's better than that. Besides, her favorite is likely to be taken by Ruby and Weiss, and that would be a little awkward.

 

-

 

It annoys Yang that she and Blake could be talking about anything and everything while in their room, or getting coffee (and tea, as Blake prefers it), or food, or just walking into oblivion until both their legs get tired and they have to sit down.

 

They'll be sharing little life information, funny stories, complaining about classes or projects they have to be working on, and it would all be just  _ fine _ . Nothing out of the ordinary. And somehow, somewhere in the middle of every conversation, one of them says something flirty like Blake's, "You've changed my life completely," or Yang's, "I could watch you read for the rest of my life," and they both gloss over it like nothing is supposed to happen there.

  
The chemistry between them is left purposely untouched because they're both  _ very _ aware that they are roommates and should their relationship be doomed to fail, they'd be left in an awkward situation. Which doesn't really help with the fact that Yang is falling deeper with every passing day, and feels like they were meant to meet, to fall into each other, wrap their arms around the other and accept that it's their home there.

 

She never says any of it; obviously.

 

-

 

And then, right as the semester and the exams end — when they're in Ruby and Weiss' room all together, with snacks and a movie playing, half-drunk and half just happy to have survived the first semester of college — pigs fly.

 

Not literally, not that Yang can see out of the window. But figuratively, Weiss informs them that, "I'm dating Pyrrha," and the room goes silent save for the movie still playing. Ruby fumbles with the remote and pauses it, because none of them is paying attention to what's on the screen, and instead are looking at Weiss. "What?"

 

"What do you mean,  _ what _ ?" Ruby is the first to say. "You are dating our TA?"

 

"Former TA, yes."

 

Yang feels bad that she's not taking this news as well as the others are, because both Blake and Ruby are congratulating Weiss and hugging her, but she's just kind of stuck there, in a limbo between being happy for Weiss and being a little resentful of the fact that she got the girl first. Not the same girl Yang wants, of course, but still.

 

"Yeah, congrats, Weiss," she says, once the whole thing is over. "Didn't think you had it in you, but I guess even I can be wrong."

 

-

 

Later that night, when they're all asleep, Yang finds the way to the roof. She's not exactly allowed there, but she's learned how to pick locks early on in her life, that it seems like a waste every time that she doesn't use it.

 

She's dangerously close to the edge, feet dangling off as she sits there, looking into the distance. She likes height; always has. It gives her a new perspective on the place she's seen a million times, but she's not looking for anything this time.

 

She's there to clear her head of thoughts that that could be her, happy with a girlfriend like Weiss is. She dwells on the fact that it's not, and thinks that maybe she should go for it for once, and take the chance that's right in front of her. She thinks she might do it, finally, and only leaves the roof once that idea's out of her head.

 

It's too dangerous, and while Weiss might be okay with Pyrrha not knowing her full life story, Yang isn't sure she wants to be in a relationship with someone who doesn't know that she's a demigod. Not yet.

 

-

 

Monsters come. They're on campus sometimes, but mostly they fond Yang by the lake she's found. She's going to show the place to the others, but for now she keeps it to herself, studying there.

 

It turns out that college is  _ hard _ and Yang needs to study a lot. She could have chosen am easier path with some other major, but engineering is fun and brings out a side to her that she didn't know existed.

 

Kind of like Blake. Except that Blake isn't helping her craft a weapon so that monster killing goes easier.

 

She has a sword that she uses, but blasters are more her thing, and she has this idea of using the tech that turns her pen into a sword to make bracelets which turn into guns. It's a bit of a crazy idea, since she hasn't had much contact with guns, but she's sure she'll be able to do it one of these days.

 

-

 

They all stay on campus during vacation. And by all, Yang means everyone that matters. The cafeteria is almost empty most days, and they use it to play board games, and the lounge is set up for video game tournaments.

 

They go like this:

 

Weiss refuses to play because she always loses.

 

Ruby and Yang get far too competitive and end up trying to beat one another most of the nights.

 

-

 

Blake joins them on Christmas; it's not a holiday and of them celebrate, and Pyrrha is there, too, so it felt appropriate to invite Blake.

 

Pyrrha turns out to be too good for both Ruby and Yang, apparently a natural, if she isn't lying about being a novice. The thing about Yang is that she'll fight with Ruby over the title of the best, but she doesn't care about others. She sees most people in her life as temporary. They have been so far, besides Ruby and Weiss; she doesn't know why, but she feels herself wanting to add Blake to that, too.

 

As in, her chest misses some air because she doesn't know that Blake will be a constant in her life. If there were any indication that she's in too deep, it's that.

 

So Yang lets Ruby be mad at how Pyrrha can beat her effortlessly without knowing what buttons she's hitting, and move behind to sit in front of Blake. Her back is leaning on the couch, head propped by Blake's legs. They have a little privacy because Weiss is next to Pyrrha and trying to understand the game for the first time in her life.

 

Yang is almost nodding off when Blake touches her hair, and then she's wide awake all of a sudden because no one does  _ that _ . Blake must feel her tense up because she asks, "Is this olay?" and Yang has to physically force herself to calm down and nod.

 

"It's fine," she replies after a while. She lets Blake play with her hair and manages to fall asleep there, woken up only by the sound of Ruby yelling, "Finally!" which makes her jerk upwards.

 

Yang takes that as a cue to get up from the floor and announce that, "I'm going to get more drinks, anyone want something?"

 

She gets their orders and looks to Blake, extending a hand towards her. "Wanna come with?"

 

Nodding, Blake takes her hand, and doesn't let go until they have to pay at the store.

 

-

 

( Blake comments how Yang's hand is really warm, and Yang says it always is. Perk of, she starts, eyes widening as she looks for something else to say, pause long enough to cause suspicion, being me. )

 

-

 

The second semester doesn't start as well as the first one, but Yang is grateful to have people around her to dull the boredom. She meets a lot of new people, too, and declares it's time to start partying.

 

"There's a party on Saturday," Blake says, the room empty save for the two of them. It surprises Yang to hear it, she's already deep into research on who throws the best parties on campus or who  _ knows _ how to throw a party. Living in the dorm doesn't allow Yang to do it herself, so she relies on people who are upperclassmen, people she knows.

 

She never thinks that Blake might know someone who is throwing a party.

 

"Where?" Yang asks, turning all her attention to her roommate. "How do you know?"

 

"Frat house. I know a couple of the guys from the house, they're swearing it's the best frat to go to a party at." And suddenly, Yang gets a feeling that Blake wasn't interested in the party at all. "I'll go if you go," kind of gives it away at the last second before Yang was going to start doubting herself.

 

"Just you and I?" Yang asks, hopeful.

 

"It might get too crowded otherwise," is Blake's excuse. She has this smile on her face that Yang can't quite get right now. It's happy, for sure, but it's something else, too.

 

Instead of figuring it out right away, she just nods and smiles back. "Just the two of us it is."

 

-

 

It turns out that it is already too crowded, and adding a couple more people to the house would not have hurt, but Blake holds onto Yang's hand because she has to find Sun and introduce the two of them, apparently.

 

"There he is," she says, and leads them towards a blue-haired boy and a guy who looks eerily familiar to her. "Sun, Neptune," Blake calls when they're within steps' reach, and the boys turn around.

 

Sun goes in for a hug, which forces Blake to let go of Yang's hand, the lack of which is immediately apparent to Yang.

 

"I see you brought your roommate," Sun says, and Yang doesn't like him knowing who she is right away. "Hey, I'm Sun, and this one," he points to the other guy, "is my boy Neptune."

 

Yang doesn't know what to make of that, so she just tilts her head upwards in lieu of acknowledgment and says, "Sup?" She thinks of the hug Blake gave Sun, thinks maybe there's more to that; thinks she's missing out.

 

"Blake's told us a bit about you," the blue-haired guy, now known to Yang as Neptune, says. "All good, obviously. I think she likes you too much to say anything bad." Neptune shuts up when Sun not-so-subtly hits him with his elbow. It elicits an 'ow' but not much more.

 

"Okay," Blake follows it up, staying on the first syllable for a couple of seconds. "I think it's time to get some drinks."

 

-

 

Yang mixes, Blake insists there's too much alcohol in the glass as she pours. "You like me too much?" It's not the smoothest Yang's ever been, but it works. Blake flushes immediately.

 

The quip about too much alcohol stops and Blake shakes her head. "Neptune has an inability to stop talking when he should," she says, taking the drink handed to her and taking a swig right away. "It doesn't really matter, does it?"

 

It hits Yang that Blake has no idea that she's been crushing on her since they've moved into the dorms. And that certainly wasn't subtle; if there's anything everyone who knows Yang knows, it's that subtlety? Not her thing. She's missing the bone for it, it's been a cause for many a fight back in the camp days.

 

"It matters," Yang says, "because you're beet red and all I can think about is how hot you look. And I can't even blame it on—"

 

The tendency to ramble is new, but if she's reading everything wrong, then she needs an excuse. Then Blake — the same Blake who has just said that it doesn't really matter — stops her with a kiss. Something clicks inside of Yang, like a weight has been lifted and now she's free.

 

Her mind isn't entangled anymore, not about this. There's a lot happening around them, and it's killing the general mood, but when they part, both Yang and Blake are stunned speechless. Blake's hands are on Yang's cheeks, carefully still.

 

"So, uh," a voice is heard, calling them out of their daze, "can I get that vodka?"

 

Yang hands it over, noticing the sudden lack of Blake's touch. When she looks at the offender, it's Jaune that she's given the bottle to and she nods in acknowledgement. "What's up?"

 

"Oh, nothing. I didn't know you two," he points between her and Blake, "are a couple."

 

"We're not," they say in unison.

 

"Hah, you had me fooled there." Jaune coughs, raises the bottle as if to show he's done what he needed. He leaves as fast as he possibly can, and Yang makes them drinks instead of bringing up the kiss and then Neptune is there, asking for Blake.

 

Yang goes outside to the patio, finds Sun there and walks up to him. He offers a blunt and she eagerly takes it. "Good goin' in there, sis," he says, "Blake's a keeper."

 

" _ Sis _ ?"

 

"Sun, son of Apollo. My mum thought she was being smart, I thought you'd figure it out right away." Sun seems shocked that she hasn't, and honestly, Yang is, too. She usually has a good eye for those things. "Less important. Blake's been talkin' non-stop about you, don't break her heart."

 

"Are you two good friends?" All of this makes Yang's head spin, even as she leans against the railing.

 

"Best, we're like," he crosses his fingers and doesn't finish the sentence. "Does she not talk about me?"

 

"She's mentioned you, just not by name till tonight." His face falls, and Yang has no filter to help her with that. She's been told he's a good guy, a friend, but in the many stories Blake has told her, Yang had focused on the  _ Blake _ part. "Your buddy, he a demi, too?"

 

"Neptune? No. He looks like he'd be Poseidon's, but there's the agreement and the guy's deadly afraid of water. Just a cool dude." Sun takes a hit, lavishes in it, and Yang takes the joint from him to save herself from the porn-like state he's in. "He was right, though, Blake likes you a lot."

 

"Yeah, I got that," she says. After a beat, she feels like she needs to justify herself. "I like her a lot, too."

 

-

 

Yang and Blake circle around each other for the rest of the night, never again more than two feet apart, hand in hand. They leave early, at only two in the morning, while the party is still in full swing, but they have other plans.

 

As soon as Yang pushes the door of their room closed, she pins Blake to it, contrasting the roughness of it with a soft kiss, hand above Blakes shoulder, the other on the girl's hip.

 

They move to the bed naturally, so naturally that it's Blake underneath Yang, looking at each other with more than just lust. "Sure?" Yang asks, and Blake sounds confident in herself when she says,  _ fuck me _ .

 

Yang obliges.

 

-

 

They wake up in a mess of sheets entangled in each other.

 

Or Blake wakes up, and tries to silently get up, but Yang stirs. "This is your room, too, you can't really do the walk of shame here," she says, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

 

"I wasn't going to," Blake says. "I was going to shower."

 

"Well then," Yang sits up, "You have my attention."

 

-

 

Their first date isn't a date, per se. It's just what they've already been doing, with that label stamped on top of it. Yang doesn't stumble over her words, gains back her confidence, and Blake smiles at her a lot more than she already has.

 

They hold hands when they walk, an act Yang is particularly fond of, because she can pull Blake in and kiss her, bringing her closer.

 

-

 

Everyone finds out at once, and it's like they're not even fazed. Blake joins game night late one day, and greets everyone but Yang with just a  _ hey _ , while she reserves a kiss for Yang. Ruby squeals, Weiss mutters  _ finally _ , and Pyrrha just smiles.

 

Everything's clicked.

 

-

 

Exactly five months pass quietly. Between them, at least. Yang has seen an onslaught of monsters at her spot, so much that she now brings her sword whenever she goes, because she doesn't want her hands dirty.

 

The last time she came back with blood on her hands had worked in her favor, with Blake gushing over how it has to hurt and helping her bandage the wounds, kissing them better. Gentler than ever; it wouldn't be that way every time. So Yang keeps her wounds to herself, some nights passes on sex because she's got nasty bruises on her legs that need a day or two to heal. She sleeps in long pajama pants on those nights, curled into Blake as if she needs comfort.

 

She doesn't — not really — but she appreciates it nonetheless. The world always seems quieter when Blake's around.

 

\- 

 

Then one day, when she's sitting next to the lake, feet bare, three monsters come at once. Yang has no time to call Ruby or Weiss, and her phone is lost somewhere, anyway, on the grass field. 

 

She can't take them all at once, not alone, so she sends a prayer up above, as if anyone could hear her.

 

-

 

Her face is bruised, legs weak and vision blurry when Blake comes to her aid. Truthfully, she doesn't even see it's Blake at first. She sees arrows and thinks that it's Apollo, then sees the shape of a girl and changes her mind to Artemis until she finally sees the long, black hair when one monster's down.

 

But there's no time to talk, so she doesn't. They split between the two monsters, a long fight ahead, bounce between them, helping each other like it's natural to fight together.

 

And then it's over, and Yang's legs give out as she falls to the ground. Blake leaves the ashes behind and hurries towards her. Yang sees concern in her eyes, gets help when leaning against a tree, sitting up.

 

They stay still for a moment.

 

-

 

"What." Yang starts first, before Blake can. "The." The words are spaced out because she's too weak, but it works for the dramatic effect, too. "Fuck."

 

"I can explain."

 

Yang doesn't let her. Not today. She loves hearing Blake talk, lets her go on for hours without a word, but now she needs the control. "Have you been following me?"

 

Blake is taken aback, shaking her head. "That's what you want to know?"

 

"That's the first of a lot of questions, trust me," Yang says, hurrying the process. She's not sure if she feels betrayed or hurt, or both, but she can feel her heartbeat speeding up, and it's not the adrenaline rush she'd been hoping for during the fight.

 

"I wasn't. Technically. I was just around this time."

 

A pause passes between them when Yang's unsure what to focus on. 

 

" _ This time _ ?"

 

"I know who you are, Yang." Blake finally says it, almost exasperated about it. "I've known before we met."

 

"How?"

 

"Besides the constant smell of monsters on you after you disappear for hours?" "I know Apollo "

 

It doesn't need to be said, not with the look in Yang's eyes, but she wants control over the conversation: "Explain."

 

"I was a Huntress. I'm not the daughter of a God, just someone who has trained a lot, got invited. Then, one day, Apollo visited." Yang spits out blood when she laughs at the name. It figures out he'd be visiting huntresses and not her. "He and Artemis fought a bit, I couldn't really hear them. But then he came to me and asked me to leave. I don't know why, I just know he said—"

 

"You were sent by  _ him _ ?" She doesn't let Blake finish, and Blake's quick to rationalise that:

 

"I chose to come."

 

"Bullshit." Not a word she says makes sense, and Yang's not sure if that's her own cynical outlook or the potential concussion. "What does he want from me?"

 

"He wants you to know he sees your potential."

 

"Sure. That's why he never comes to see me."

 

"He said I was important for you somehow. Or like, bound to you. He advised me to come here. So I came."

 

"That easy, huh?"

 

Blake sighs, eyes closing for a few seconds. When Yang looks at her, she sees the girl she loves. She sees the girl she loves who's had an agenda the whole time. And when Blake says, "You don't just get advice from a God and ignore it," her only instinct is to add,

 

"Yeah, sure," before she passes out.

 

-

 

( He comes to Yang when she's thirteen and far too old to be waiting for him. She's been with Tai for enough time to know what a father should be like, and she knows by now that it's hopeless to wait for Apollo.

 

She still does.

 

But that doesn't mean teenage rebellion doesn't take over when she sees him. "What do you want?"

 

"Today is your mother's birthday," he says, as if that explains everything. "Or was."

 

"I'm aware," Yang retorts, rolling her eyes.

 

"She wanted you to know that she loves you, and that you are destined for more." It all sounds like he's spewing bullshit out of his mouth, because Yang has no idea what his truth sounds like. "You have a lot that's ahead of you, Yang, you're going to need people around you."

 

"I have people."

 

"You have a pair. That's hardly enough." He sighs, and Yang is already tired of it. "You'll get a quest, you're not ready for it."

 

Maybe that's why Yang longs for a quest, dreams of it so often after that. But it turns out Apollo's a liar and nothing more. )

 

-

 

She lies in a hospital bed, surrounded by people who aren't Blake, the only one she can think about.

 

Weiss is the only one brave enough to ask. "Where's Blake?" Yang watches Ruby's eyes widen, Pyrrha's stance tense up.

 

"She's known who I am the whole time," Yang says simply. " _ He _ sent her."

 

"He, as in Apollo?"

 

"You told her?" Yang's voice is far too weak to express anger over Pyrrha asking her that. Weiss, however, understands. Tells her it's fine, Pyrrha is the daughter of Athena, she knows. She's cool, you've just been too busy to notice.

 

"Yes," Yang moves past it, "Apollo."

 

"Isn't that good?" Ruby asks, too hopeful for her own good. Yang pities her sometimes, the optimist inside of her sister.

 

"Artemis knew, too. Blake is," Yang starts, coughs and corrects herself, " _ was _ a huntress. She left when Apollo told her to, like a damn puppet."

 

-

 

They leave the topic until Weiss is the only one in the room with Yang.

 

"So what's the problem?" Weiss asks, crossing her arms. Yang is like a child, petulant at best and it shows. She feels like she hasn't all year, and she's missing Blake even though she knows she shouldn't.

 

"The problem?" Yang would laugh if that didn't hurt. Physically, not emotionally. "She was here because of him, I don't know her."

 

"Oh  _ come on _ . She's clearly your," Weiss stops herself, wise to do so before saying it. Yang raises her eyebrows, and waits for, "Blake. She's Blake. Have you seen how she looks at you? She stares at you like you're the Sun, and she's just there to be around you."

 

Yang rolls her eyes at the choice of words, but doesn't indulge more.

 

-

 

( "I think coming here was my destiny," Yang says when they're lying in her bed. It's too small for them, but they manage. Blake's head is on her chest, as she rests on her back. There's no clothes between them, no sheets on top of them. It feels blissful, even with their neighbor's horrible violin practice.

 

"I think it was mine, too," Blake answers. Yang closes her eyes, a huge smile on her face. She feels invincible in this moment, even if it's not them saying they're soulmates. It kind of is, really, but Yang doesn't let herself think about that right now.

 

They're well past I love yous, but that word's never been strong enough for Yang. )

 

-

 

Yang is allowed to leave the hospital two days later and it's been so  _ boring _ that she is very grateful for the permission. She's been healing quickly, the doctors tell her, so she doesn't have to stay. She wants to return a quick remark, but it's doctors and the least she needs right now.

 

When she goes back to her room, Blake isn't there. None of her stuff is, actually. Yang lets out a long breath, and she's not sure if it's because of relief or sadness. The only thing she knows is that it's harder to fall asleep because the room feels empty without Blake, even though she doesn't really want her there.

 

If she's honest, she doesn't really know what she wants.

 

She knows that she doesn't want the storm that's outside, because she can't go anywhere. Not because of the rain, per se, but because she feels like shit and doesn't trust herself to fight. Somehow storms bring out more monsters in her experience.

 

What she can do is go up to the roof, hide out underneath an umbrella and just sit there, not caring that her pants and legs are all wet, dangling off the edge. It's a position deemed dangerous by others, but she can handle it. Fear isn't really a factor with Yang. It's the middle of the night, she's on the roof of a college dorm, thinking about a girl. It's poetic and pathetic, but the latter rings out more in Yang's mind.

 

-

 

She doesn't feel him coming, doesn't see him appear because it's behind her.

 

"She didn't want to come," Yang hears Apollo say. "At first, she was really against it. Artemis, too. They didn't know what I knew, peace has ended now, and you needed a team. I was just helping."

 

"If I cared, I probably would have reached out to you," she replies easily. She wishes that there was drink in her hand right about now, or a blunt, or anything that would dull the pain of him being there and Blake not. "I have no interest in joining any side. I've got no stake in it."

 

"Everyone has a stake in it. Zeus has... well, for the lack of a better phrase,  _ lost it _ . Both metaphorically and literally."

 

-

 

( Sun's seen Apollo a few times, he says. He didn't go to camp because there was no need to, and he was never really interested. He learned martial arts really early on, practiced until it felt okay to continue on his own and dealt with monsters on his own. They didn't come too often for him, he tells Yang.

 

Part of knowing Blake is knowing Sun, too, and when they're alone, Yang feels close to him. Her jealousy takes over her mostly when Blake's there, too, but on their own they get along nicely. Yang's pretty sure the weed helps that dynamic. "So this one time, he comes, tells me go to this island, and I listen. Like, totally crazy. Turns out, he knows his shit. I met Blake there and Neptune came with, it all kinda led to this whole thing, I never really even thought about college." )

 

-

 

"Why us?" Yang asks, as if nothing else matters. "Why is it Sun, Neptune, Blake and me?"

 

"Weiss, Ruby and Pyrrha, too, they're important. There's been a prophecy out there for a long time, Perseus uncovered it, but it wasn't in his time. Lately the quests have been rigged, during your stay at camp, and we just noticed it. But you've been a part of the prophecy for a long time, all of you."

 

"What does it say?"

 

"A shield will be stolen, AKA Aegis, and only a team of heroes with a fair-haired daughter of Apollo heading them will be able to return it," he says, so all-knowingly that Yang has half a mind to chuck the umbrella at him. She doesn't, because she doesn't want to get her hair wet.

 

"How do you know it's me?" She asks instead, standing up to face him fully. "It could be any of the other ones you gave more attention to. Sun says you visited him a few times, that's more shit you gave than about me."

 

"I couldn't trust any of my daughters, Yang, I'm sorry for that," he justifies, as if it makes it all better. "As you were never chosen for a quest, it started getting clearer that it would be you when we were putting the pieces together since someone has been messing with those. I suppose you were a risk of finding that out."

 

"Blah, blah, I'm the chosen one," Yang rolls her eyes. "Why would I care, dude?"

 

"Because it's your  _ destiny _ ."

 

"I don't  _ care _ about destiny. I thought destiny was meeting Blake, and then I found out it was  _ you _ who sent her. So it was just an orchestrated lie you made up so you don't talk to me. I'm done with it," she says, shaking her head. She heads off the roof while Apollo is trying to tell her something, but she doesn't care to listen.

 

\- 

 

The semester ends quietly, Yang is too busy mending her heart wounds to care much about grades, but she finishes everything in one go. Ruby and Weiss, unsurprisingly, do so as well. They go back to Patch because there's no way anyone at camp will want them there after Yang's refusal of her so-called quest.

 

If she's honest, Yang would also admit that Ruby and Weiss are kind of mad at her for it, too, but they both know it's her decision and they'll try, probably. They're like that, the two of them, caring of the world they live in, but Yang has no cares in her life right now. Freshman year over, a summer in front of them; none of it should matter, the Gods can fix the world if they need it, they're better equipped than a bunch of young adults.

 

It's the middle of July when Pyrrha joins them, and it only takes a week for Ruby to call Blake. It's not Weiss because, they say, then Yang would have an excuse to stop talking to her, and neither of them wants that. Blake brings Sun and Neptune with her, and she's not happy to be there. Yang knows as soon as she sees her.

 

-

 

Ruby comes into her room without knocking one day, not too long after. "We're heading off tomorrow. We have two cars, and you're free to join us at any point on your bike."

 

It's all she says before leaving the room. Yang gets it, she's pissed. Yang's been sulking around for the whole summer, and they're all tired of it. They've been telling her to just  _ call _ Blake, have some closure, at least, but she has been refusing to.

 

-

 

It kind of just comes to her naturally a few hours later. Everyone else is in the middle of getting ready, she can hear them shuffling about, trying to wash everything and figure out what they should do first.

 

She doesn't care about too much when she packs, just shoves clothes and chargers into the suitcase. No one bothers her for the rest of the day, and they're all surprised to see her downstairs first, before anyone else. She's next to her suitcase, two helmets in her hands.

 

"Get our suitcases in the car," she says to everyone, and then looks specifically at Blake. "Let's go."

 

It doesn't take more than that; it's easy, what they're used to. Blake follows in her footsteps, takes a helmet, one Yang usually wears, and gets on the back of the bike, arms instinctively going around Yang's waist.

 

The last thing Yang does before riding off is turn to Ruby to say, "Turn your location services on, we'll catch up."

 

-

 

It takes twenty minutes to get to the lake that Yang wants to stop at. It's one of the spots she likes most in Patch, quiet and spacious. She gets off the bike and takes her helmet off, figuring Blake will follow her cue and go to the bank of the lake.

 

She does.

 

They stand next to each other, uncomfortably so for the first time since they've kissed, for a couple of minutes. And then Yang breaks the silence.

 

"Destiny, huh?"

 

"You sound like you don't believe it," Blake says, and she's right. She knows it, too, but they're both toeing a line here and she doesn't want to say anything wrong. Yang gets it, she's careful, too.

 

"It's a series of events totally doctored. Even Sun and you meeting, that was him, too," she says. "How can that be destiny?"

 

"Sometimes destiny has to be nudged. I think the important part is still there; we found each other." They pause for a bit, Yang nods, Blake hums. "Soulmates, you know?"

 

"Same thing," Yang is quick to say.

 

"You keep saying that, but it's not. This is two people, and destiny is your path. They don't have to be connected. We can go away now, and you'd forsake your destiny, and we'd still be there, two souls meant to be in one place."

 

Hanging her head, Yang looks down at the lake, shaking her head. "If I said I wanted to leave and not join them, you'd come with me?"

 

"In a heartbeat," Blake says easily. Yang slowly turns around so they're facing each other, one of her hands moves to Blake's hip like it's meant to be there. "I'd rather be there, fighting whatever we need to, but if you chose not to, if you think it doesn't matter, I wouldn't care."

 

"I've spent months trying to forget you, to forget that you were sent to me. But I just couldn't do it. Whatever I tried, you kept coming back to my mind, like a damn boomerang. I felt like I would never be able to forget you, that I'd always be connected to you, like we're magnets or something."

 

"Me too."

 

"And I realised I was just hurting myself by not having you."

 

-

 

( They have dinner at an Italian place near campus every so often, they both love the food. Tonight, they're at a table for two, waiting for their food, and holding hands. Yang is distracted by the touch, following with her gaze how her fingers trace over Blake's palm.

 

"I think," Yang starts, breaking the quiet, "you brought out something in me. I used to be untouchable."

 

Blake tilts her head, chuckles. "And now you're not anymore?"

 

"Now I think I'm too touchable. Like, I can be destroyed now, because you took up a part of me," she tries to explain, lacking better words for it to make it sound better.

 

"I'm... sorry?"

 

"No," Yang stops Blake before she can go on. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me because of that. I don't feel like half a god anymore, I feel like... I just feel like me, and I like that." )

 

-

 

"Physically, at one point, too, I think, I don't know," Yang says, shaking her head. She moves her free hand to Blake's cheek, takes a step towards her. "This feels natural, it feels  _ right _ , and I didn't want to admit that Apollo did something right by sending you to me."

 

"I understand," Blake says, closing the distance between them by putting her arms around Yang's waist. "I get it. If I didn't, I would have been knocking down any door between us, I wouldn't just have left college. You needed space, and I gave it to you."

 

"I don't need space anymore," is the only thing Yang says before leaning down and kissing Blake, all the distance between them vanishing altogether with that move. They can move on now, free of any grasp of destiny, free of expectations set by some stupid prophecy.

 

When they part, it all clicks again, maybe just in Yang's mind, maybe it's a branch snapping, or maybe it's a switch turned on again. Yang doesn't question it.

 

Blake asks, "Where to?" and Yang sighs, shakes her head; it'd be too easy to travel to a remote island with Blake, live out the rest of their days somewhere new. Far too easy.

 

"Let's catch up with the others."

 

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love to get comments on my works, tell me what you liked/didn't like!! also you can check out my [tumblr](https://tonedeaftechno.tumblr.com/) tho i haven't posted there in a while but i'm kinda always there.


End file.
